Episode 1780 (24 May 1999)
Synopsis Matthew implores Teresa to take him back but she doesn't want to know. Matthew flees as Gianni intervenes. Teresa watches as Matthew tries to avoid Steve in the market. Her suspicions are aroused. Steve enters Guiseppe's. Teresa bristles as he calmly jokes with Beppe and Gianni. Teresa enters the lads' house and demands Matthew tell her the truth. Natalie spends the night with Barry. Pat is incensed when she intrudes on them next morning. Pat gives Barry an ultimatum: "this is my house. If you want to see Natalie you go somewhere else, understand?" Barry is outraged. Barry pleads with Roy to intervene. Roy is sympathetic until Barry tactlessly continues "Pat's always worn the trousers in that house". Insulted, Roy exits angrily. Roy pleads Barry's case to Pat. She doesn't yield, reminding Roy "if Natalie's here, Ricky and Bianca won't come within a mile. Then I'll never see my great grandson". Lisa consoles Melanie after her failed date with Gianni. Melanie is amused as Lisa betrays her own feelings for him. Lisa spies Gianni in the Vic and plucks up courage to ask him out. Melanie is sceptical: "bet you a tenner you haven't got the guts". Lisa nervously confronts Gianni. She struggles to make conversation before bottling out. Melanie looks on with amusement. Mark is less impressed, remarking "tall, dark and not much between the ears. I thought Lisa had more savvy than that". Roy hesitates outside the surgery. He finally resolves to enter, evading Pat as he does so. Roy accepts Doctor Fonseca's offer of counseling, without consulting Pat. Barry sneaks Natalie into the house again. Their exit is hampered as Pat returns home. Barry has to think fast. Barry facilitates Natalie's escape with the aid of some loud music and air guitar. Natalie exits as a distracted Pat watches Barry's bizarre attempt at dancing. Dot makes an impassioned appeal to Lilly, asking her to stay. Lilly is torn. Lilly finds the Visiting Order as she tidies the flat and hesitates. Lilly phones the prison to inquire about visiting hours. She hastily cuts short her call as Dot enters. Matthew relives the events of Valentine's night with Teresa. Witnessing his anguish, she finally believes him. Matthew insists he won't go to the authorities. Teresa pleads "you've made me an accessory. I could go to prison. You've got to go to the police". Matthew doesn't yield. Teresa threatens to tell Beppe. Matthew tries to stop her but she flees. Matthew rushes across the Square in pursuit of Teresa. He watches with horror as Beppe intercepts her. Credits Main cast *Joe Absolom as Matthew *Leila Birch as Teresa *Michael Greco as Beppe *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Tony Caunter as Roy *Shaun Williamson as Barry *Lucy Speed as Natalie *Sid Owen as Ricky *Patsy Palmer as Bianca *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *June Brown as Dot *Barbara Keogh as Lilly *Tamzin Outhwaite as Melanie *Lucy Benjamin as Lisa *Marc Bannerman as Gianni *Martin Kemp as Steve *Jimi Mistry as Dr. Fonseca *Sylvester Williams as Mick *Joan Hooley as Josie *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Todd Carty as Mark Category:Episode Category:1999 Episodes